


Tuukka Rask Hates Snow

by itstuukkatime



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Messy, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Snow, Snow Day, Tuukkahatessnow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstuukkatime/pseuds/itstuukkatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka Rask hates the snow.Includes lots of cuddling with Savy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuukka Rask Hates Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I have an English exam coming up in a few weeks and I decided that I would get back into my writing.I have been experiencing a deadly case of writers block.I love these two together and I hope you enjoy. (:

Tuukka Rask hated snow. There was no other way to put it. He hated everything about it. He hated how cold and heavy it was, how hard it was to shovel and he especially hated how it would turn his hair into even more of a frizzy mess then it already was. He was perfectly content lying under the pile of warm quilts all morning, especially if it meant some extra time with Savvy. Not very often did the team have days off, but when they did Tuukka's favorite thing to do was spend some one-on-one time with Marc. The media had made Tuukka out to be a hateful, angry little Imp and Tuukka didn't bother to prove them wrong. Only a handful of people knew the real Tuukka, and Marc Savard was one of them.  
The sudden feeling of arms wrapping around his waist startled him,but only momentarily.He couldn't contain his smile,rolling over and burying his face into Savvy's chest. ''Well,aren't you in a good mood this morning'' any other morning that would have resulted in Savvy getting pushed out of bed and onto the floor,but right now all Tuukka wanted was to cuddle and feel loved.Looking up he did what he had been waiting to do all morning.Slowly he placed kisses one-by-one all over Marc's face.Starting from the top of his head and continued down making sure he left his mark on Savvy's nose,cheeks and chin.Then slowly,making his way back up,Tuukka stopped at his lips. He closed his eyes and continued to kiss and nip at Savards lip.He could stay like this forever he thought.  
The snow continued to fall softly outside the window as the two men enjoyed there day off the best way they knew how..

“Well, I know now. I know a little more how much a simple thing like a snowfall can mean to a person”  
― Sylvia Plath, The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath


End file.
